


Dc (One Shots)

by GerardDunbar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Consensual Underage Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Water Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardDunbar/pseuds/GerardDunbar
Summary: Este libro se centra únicamente en personajes de Dc
Relationships: Barry Allen/Arthur Curry, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Mon-El, Barry Allen/Ralph Dibny, Barry Allen/Ray Palmer, Barry Allen/Ronnie Raymond, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Kyle Rayner, Billy Batson & Clark Kent, Billy Batson/John Stewart, Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Freddy Freeman & Clark Kent, Guy Gardner & Jason Todd, Guy Gardner/Bart Allen, Guy Gardner/Jaime Reyes, Guy Gardner/Wally West, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, John Constantine/Ray Palmer, Kyle Rayner & Wally West, Kyle Rayner/Wally West, Leonard Snart/Ray Terrill, Mark Mardon/Hartley Rathaway, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Oliver Queen/Ray Palmer, Ralph Dibny & Roy Harper, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Guy Gardner, Tim Drake/Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tommy Merlyn/Eddie Thawne, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Halbarry

**Author's Note:**

> Este libro se centra únicamente en personajes de Dc

Estaba con Hal en la Atalaya revisando algunos datos, estaba analizando los últimos reportajes de Bruce sobre el clan del Joker, estaba demasiado concentrado que casi suelto un grito cuando un par de corazones verdes aparecieron frente a mi- Hal ahora no- dije mirándolo, tenía esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, sus dulces y suaves labios, CONCENTRATE BARRY- quieres esperar, tenemos que terminar esto o Bruce se molestara

Hal: Vamos, sólo estoy bromeando- solté una leve risa- no es para que te molestes –me acerco por atrás y lo tomo de la cintura- deja eso y vámonos a casa…se me ocurre algo más divertido que esto- me pongo a su lado y lo ayudo a terminar- listo ya vámonos- lo agarró del brazo y vamos al transportador e ingreso las coordenadas a mi casa

Barry: ¿Qué hacemos en tu cuarto?

Hal: Tu sabes bien que hacemos aquí- me quito mi súper traje mostrándole que mi atuendo de civil era solamente unos boxers verdes- no te haces una idea de que hacemos aquí

Barry: Salgo corriendo hacia mi casa y antes de que diga algo estoy en su cama en una bata roja- por aquí Jordan- dije sonriendo, mi cuerpo era delgado, no muy musculoso, pero tampoco flácido, en cambio él era musculoso, piel bronceada unos abdominales perfectos, unos pectorales grandes y bien trabajados, y ese peinado perfecto, se acercó a mi hasta dejar su paquete frente a mi rostro, tome el borde de sus boxers y los bajo lentamente hasta sus tobillos, estaba por comenzar a lamer su pene cuando soltó una suave risa y usando su anillo me acomodo sobre la cama- ¿Qué pasa?

Hal: No te traje a mi casa sólo para tener sexo- me acuesto a su lado- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos durmiendo juntos?

Barry: Mmm…casi cuatro meses, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Hal: Recuerdas que dije que no quería nada serio, ¿verdad?

Barry: Suelto un suave suspiro y lo miro- ehh, si, lo recuerdo bien, ¿pero a qué viene todo esto?

Hal: Bueno- agarro su mano- creo que es hora de terminar con esto, no me mal entiendas Barry es sólo que…ya no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos con derechos

Barry: Esta bien –lo interrumpí- Yo entiendo- respiro profundo- no hay problema

Hal: Aguarda, no me dejaste terminar, Barry…quiero que tú y yo seamos…algo más que solo amigos, Barry Allen, mi amigo y compañero contra el crimen, quiero que seas mi novio- me acerco más- y…que vivamos juntos

Barry: Hal- me quede sin palabras así que simplemente bese sus labios- acepto con gusto…pero aguarda, no crees que será aburrido si nos vemos todo el día 24/7

Hal: Barry- reí- somos superhéroes, realmente crees que nuestra vida será aburrida- dije riendo- tenemos agenda ocupada y…con tantas misiones, mi empleo de piloto y tu empleo como forense de Ciudad Central, realmente crees que nos quedaremos sin nada de qué hablar

Barry: Okey es un buen punto

Hal: Entonces sobre vivir juntos…

Barry: Si, quiero vivir contigo- dije sin dejar de sonreír y vuelvo a besarlo- ahora… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

Hal: Mmm, no lo sé, pero – paso mis dedos por su pierna derecha- creo que me hago una idea- beso su cuello tiernamente y coloco encima de él y uso mi anillo para atar sus manos a los extremos de la cama- ahora eres mi prisionero Barry- dije a modo de broma y dejo varios besos por sus pectorales y muerdo suavemente su pezón izquierdo sacándole un débil y dulce gemido, mis besos descendieron hacia su abdomen y finalmente hacia su pene- ¿quieres que pare Allen?

Barry: Por supuesto que no Jordan- solté una risa burlona-

Hal: No te hagas ilusiones, tengo algo mejor en mente- las ataduras de sus manos se extienden hasta sus tobillos y separan sus piernas, y hacen un soporte en su espalda para mantenerla arqueada- avísame si te duele la espalda- murmuro lentamente y acerco mis labios a su entrada y doy una suave lamida, noto como se tensa un poco- relájate Barry- solté una leve risa y vuelvo a lamer esta vez acaricio sus muslos mientras paso mi lengua por su entrada, aprieto suavemente sus muslos, continuo lamiendo por unos cuantos minutos y deshago las ataduras de su cuerpo

Barry: Mmm… ¿Por qué paraste? –lo miro y me siento en el colchón y me acerco uniendo nuestros labios en un lento y romántico beso, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y los de él rodean mi cintura y me separo con una sonrisa- hola

Hal: Hola… ¿listo? – acaricio su mejilla y lo penetro lentamente mientras beso su cuello- hueles tan bien Barry- estaba por comenzar a moverme cuando negó con su cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

Barry: Yo me hago cargo- coloco mis piernas a los lados de su cintura y comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo lentamente- ¿muy lento? –hago una mueca y el asiente levemente- mmm…creo que puedo mejorar eso- pongo mis manos en sus pectorales y comienzo a brincar más rápido mientras trato de vibrar-

Hal: Ahh…oh dios Barry- pongo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, mis piernas estaban temblando a causa de la sensación- Ahhh, Ba-Ba-Barry

Barry: ¿Si?

Hal: Ehhh… no voy…no voy a aguantar si sigues así

Barry: Tenemos toda la noche- me inclino y lo beso mientras sigo moviéndome, sus gemidos eran ahogados por mis labios hasta que finalmente ese dulce y tibio liquido inundo mi interior lo que me hizo correrme casi al instante sobre su abdomen y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho- sabes que aún tenemos tiempo

Hal: Si, mañana vamos por tus cosas- beso su frente…oye, ¿quieres darte una ducha?

Barry: ¿Contigo? Claro- nos levantamos y en cuanto nos metemos a la bañera comenzamos a besarnos para un segundo round


	2. Kontim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner regresa de su misión y lo primero que hace es visitar a su pajarito

Mi día de patrullaje había concluido, hoy fue mi día de suerte ya que sólo tuve que pelear contra Bane, Killer Frost y Mr. Freeze una noche tranquila a comparación de las anteriores cuando eran cinco villanos por noche, me quite el traje y después de dejarlo en la baticueva subí a mi cuarto y me metí a la cama de inmediato, encendí el aire acondicionado y me metí entre las suaves y finas mantas, Conner había ido a una misión por casi un mes y aún no había fecha de regreso, ya casi eran las 4 de la mañana así que era hora de dormir, la ventaja de que Jason y Dick pasaran la noche con Roy y Kori ayudaba ya que la casa estaba en completo silencio, cuando abrí los ojos eran las seis de la mañana, baje a beber algo de agua y luego volví a meterme a la cama

Sabía que era tarde, bueno o muy temprano más bien, pero apenas había regresado de mi misión lo primero que hice fue ir a casa de Tim, pase el sistema de alarma y fui directo a su cuarto, pero no lo vi, supuse que aún no terminaba su patrullaje así que preferí esperarlo y darle una sorpresa, decidí meterme en su cama y esperar a que regresara, en cuanto regreso y entro a la cama me di media vuelta y le sonreí- hola- en cuanto hable escuche un grito y un golpe así que lo más obvio era que se había caído de la cama lo que hizo que comenzara a reírme- lo siento pajarito – bajo de la cama y lo ayudo a levantarse

Eres un imbécil Conner- dije molesto- creo que eres el único cabeza hueca al que se le ocurre entrar a una casa ajena en la madrugada, y peor aún asustar a alguien que combate el crimen

Lo siento- lo ayudo a levantar- pero me pareció buena idea al inicio, lo vi en una película

Conner- solté un suspiro y me siento en la cama- se supone que eso se hace cuando el novio está despierto, no cuando no está en su cuarto y adormilado

Lo siento Tim, pero apenas volví quería verte- dije mirando sus bonitos ojos-

No puedo molestarme contigo, realmente te extrañe Conner- lo abrazo- aguarda… ¿Clark ya sabe que regresaste?

No, apenas volví quise verte- me acerco y besos sus labios de forma dulce y lenta-

Te extrañe mucho Conner- me siento en sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos-

Espera, Batman no nos va a matar por “deshonrar” su casa o si- reí-

Digamos que él y Selina están en una “cita” o bueno, eso creo parece que esta vez salieron sin las máscaras y las garras puestas, Dick esta con Kori, Jason en casa de Roy y Damian fue a pijamada con Billy, Freddie y John- metí mis manos dentro de su camisa y comencé a acariciar su abdomen, tomé su camisa y se la quite y el hizo lo mismo con la mía, yo dormía en boxers así que él aún tenía que quitarse los pantalones, empezó a dejar varios besos en mis hombros y cuello, yo acariciaba su espalda, se levantó de la cama y se quitó el resto de la ropa y yo me quite mis boxers y lo mire sonriendo, lo había extrañado demasiado y quería recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos separados

Me puse encima de él y besé sus suaves y cálidos labios, había extrañado tanto esto, comencé a dejar besos en su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y poco a poco descendí hacia su abdomen, acaricié sus piernas suavemente, sus largas, suaves y definidas piernas, a pesar del entrenamiento y todo el esfuerzo que requería ser un héroe Tim conservaba ese toque de inocencia y serenidad que tanto me gustaba, su cuerpo bien definido, no era musculoso como yo, pero no me importaba, su piel era tan suave- date la vuelta

Hice lo que me pidió, sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis nalgas, después las separo y comenzó a lamer mi entrada- Conner- mi voz sonó tan calmada y serena, mi rostro estaba oculto entre mis brazos y la almohada, mis gemidos eran suaves y calmados- mmm no pares Conner

No planeo hacerlo pajarito- solté una leve risa, y en lugar de seguir lamiendo metí dos dedos dentro de él y comencé a moverlos suavemente de adentro hacia afuera- ¿te gusta Tim?

Si- relamí mis labios, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos en así, quizá era mi desesperación por volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero me sentí listo- Conner ya estoy bien preparado, entra de una vez por favor

Como desees pajarito- saqué mis dedos de su ano y metí mi polla rápidamente, me acosté sobre su espalda y comencé a embestirlo suavemente mientras dejo varios besos en su cuello y sus hombros- no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste pajarito- susurro lentamente y comienzo a embestirlo con más fuerza

Ahh…bu-bueno- estaba demasiado excitado como para poder hablar, cada palabra era como un tartamudeo que escapaba de mi boca a causa de mis gemidos- a juzgar por ¡AH CONNER! Por favor dame otra vez ahí- sabía exactamente donde me había dado, realmente me encantaba cuando tocaba mi próstata

¿Dónde pajarito, aquí?

Si, por favor Conner sigue dándome ahí- pedí gimiendo-

Sonreí levemente y fui deteniendo mis embestidas, salí de él y me recosté contra la pared- ven- se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comencé a besarlo mientras el volvía meterse mi polla, una vez dentro de él empezó a brincar mientras yo sujetaba su cintura y lo embestía, finalmente luego de casi una hora me sentía al borde del orgasmo- Tim no voy a poder aguantar más

Ni yo- gemí- córrete dentro por favor- en cuanto di un brinco más comencé rociar mi carga por todo su abdomen, lo que provocó que mi ano se contrajera apretando más su pene y en ese momento su semen espeso y tibio comenzó llenarme, puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-

Valió la pena la espera pajarito- dije mientras acariciaba su espalda-

Si- reí levemente mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello- pero aun así te extrañé mucho- miré la hora en mi reloj eran casi las 7:00 am, nos levantamos y luego de limpiarnos volví a la cama- ¿A dónde vas?

Tengo que ver a Clark y Lois

No- tome su mano- quédate al desayuno murmuro somnoliento- por favor

Me metí a la cama con él y lo abracé- okey- beso su mejilla y luego de un par de minutos ambos caímos dormidos


End file.
